The field of this invention relates to devices which provide, during the pouring of concrete, a work holder for retaining in position of reinforcing bars, portions of which are to be embedded within the concrete during pouring.
During most types of construction there is utilized concrete. Concrete is used in footings and slabs which basically constitute foundations for buildings, homes, and the like.
Interposed at numerous and various locations throughout the footing and slab are steel rods. One type of these steel rods is what is termed a reinforcing bar which is generally in the range of about one-half inch in diameter. Such reinforcing bars generally include special configurations such as side flanges and a series of ridges on the exterior surface of the bar to form a rough surface. The purpose of these special configurations are so that when the concrete is poured around the bar it is practically impossible to remove the bar from the concrete after the concrete has been set or affect rotation of the bar within the concrete.
In preparing a site for the pouring of concrete, forms are used which generally comprise wood 2.times.4's or other similar type of elongated structure positioned at the periphery of the area that is to be poured with concrete. These forms are connected to stakes which in turn are driven into the ground at locations exteriorly of the site that is to be poured in concrete. It is normal for the bottom edge of the form to be positioned so as to be flush with the upper surface of the concrete.
There are code requirements for the locating of reinforcing bars within the concrete which is generally in the range of every sixteen inches apart. A common configuration of each reinforcing bar comprises a straight upper section from which extends at an angle a straight lower section. The lower section is to be embedded within the concrete. The reason the lower section of the reiforcing bar is angled is so that it further diminishes the possibility that the reinforcing bar can ever be removed from the concrete after the concrete is poured. The reinforcing bar, when initially positioned prior to pouring of the concrete, must be located in a spaced relationship above the surface of the ground. This spacing is so that moisture cannot come into direct contact with the reinforcing bar which could possibly cause such to rust after an extended period of time, possibly causing premature deteration of the poured concrete foundation.
In the past, in order to locate the reinforcing bars in the proper position prior to pouring of the concrete, it has been normal to position individually each of the reinforcing bars against the form and then tying such by a piece of wire to the form. This tying is a time consuming operation and also a labor intensive operation. Normally it takes a single individual a minute to a minute and a half to tie a single reinforcing bar in position. It is not at all uncommon within a foundation for a single building to utilize two thousand or more such reinforcing bars. This means that a substantial amount of labor and/or time is required to "tie the steel".